Sunken
by inanotheruniverse007
Summary: The S.S Tipton sinks and everyone gets stranded on an abandon island. M/M ZackxCody. M-preg. Dont like dont read. this is a Warning.
1. Lost at Sea

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Suite Life series.

Chapter 1: Lost At Sea

Zack woke to a cold, empty bed. He looked around and didn't see Cody anywhere. Zack got up to shower and get dressed, and went out onto the sky deck in search for his boyfriend. Zack and Cody have been dating for a couple years now. Zack remembered how troubled he was then, denying his love for his little brother. He knew it was wrong, but when he learned of Cody's love, he went against the wrongness and gave Cody his love. Zack saw Cody talking to Zavier, Zack's best friend and his boyfriend, Jesse.

He grabbed Cody by the waist and whispered in his ear, "Hey, sexy." Cody giggled and turned his head a little to give Zack a slight kiss.

"Hey, Zack," Zack looked from his boyfriend to Zavier and Jesse, holding hands.

"Hey, guys. So what are we all talking about?" Zack asked.

"I suggested we all go bowling this Saturday night." Zavier said.

"Uh, as in like a double date? I dint know, I think I've got plans that night." Zack told him.

"What plans? You never told me." Cody says, turning around to look at him.

"I just got some plans." Zack said, casually.

"Doing what?" Cody had asked.

"Just some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Cody pried.

"Cody, just stuff, okay!" Zack said, annoyed.

"Whatever," Cody huffed.

"Zack, can I talk to you?" Zavier asked him.

"Sure." Zack and Zavier went over by the railing.

"Okay, Zack, tell me. What's going on?" Zavier asked.

"Nothing," Zack said, bringing his arms up, as if defending himself.

"Zack, you're my best friend. Jus tell me what's going on?"

"I just have a surprise for Cody. He can't know about it." Zack explained.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I think I need to apologize to Cody first."

"Yeah, probably." They made their way back to Jesse, but Cody wasn't with him. "Hey, babe, where's Cody?" Zavier asked Jesse.

"He went to his room. He seemed kind of upset."

Zack sighed, "I'll see you guys later." Zack went to his and Cody's room and found him lying on their bed, face down. Zack sighed again, and crawled on the bed next to him. "I love you," Zack says, quietly.

"Get off me." Cody grumbles.

"No," Zack chuckles, "What's wrong?" Cody turns around and looks at Zack. "If you want to go on a double date with them, then we can, just not this Saturday."

"Okay," Cody smiles. They hear bells go off all around the ship. Five bells.

"Zack?" Cody looks at him, worriedly.

"I'll get the bags. You go to the raft."

"I'm not leaving you." Cody says, as Zack gets off the bed.

"Yes Cody. Be safe." Cody nods. He went in the hall and saw Woody running and screaming. Cody hurried to the raft. London and Bailey were already there, looking calm.

"Where's Zack?" Bailey asked.

"He's coming. He's grabbing our emergency bags."

Zack grabbed the two bags from underneath the bed and was about to leave, but then he remembered something. He turned and grabbed the black little box from his dresser. The boat suddenly shook and Zack dropped the box. He watched as the box fell out the porthole. He failed to grab it, grabbed the bags, and ran out to see the box floating in the water.

Zack jumped over the railing and held onto the ship. His fingertips could barely reach it. He tipped it over with his fingertips and it started swimming towards him. Zack grabbed the box and buried it deep in his pocket. He hurriedly climbed up the ship when it shook again, the suitcases piling down on him. He let the water pull him as he held onto both his and Cody's suitcases.

"Cody," he whispered, breathlessly, against the wind.

"Cody, we must bring down the rafts. I'm sorry, but we can't wait for Zack any longer." Mr. Moseby apologized for inconvenience.

"Just wait. He'll be here." Cody says. "Zack, where are you?" he whispers. They waited, but Mr. Moseby insisted they leave before the ship sinks completely.

"Don't worry Cody. We'll find him." Zavier says, quietly. "If there's anything I know about him, it's that he's strong."

Zack was close. He felt the weariness coming along. Every time he felt himself slipping off the suitcases, he forced himself back up. He squinted and out his hand above his head, shielding himself from the sun. He could make out a tiny fragment of land.

As he got closer the more it got bigger, the more he realized it was a small island. As he reached land, he quickly planted himself down and kissed the sand.

"Oh, land! How I love you so!" Zack stood up, grabbed his suitcases, and traveled around the island, looking for a place to set up camp. Zack found a nice looking area and sat his bags down. He went out looking for twigs, sticks, anything that he could use for shelter.

As they floated more and more away from the ship, Cody started breaking into tears. He hoped he would see Zack again. Bailey sat with him and held onto him as he cried.

"Bailey, what if I never see him again? What if he's dead?" Cody sobs.

"Cody, don't talk like that. He'll find his way home."

"I hope so," he whispers.

"Come on. Let's go make a flag so we can find land," Bailey smiles.

Cody smiles back and says, "Okay.


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series

Chapter 2: Alone

It has been three days since Zack has been at the island, missing Cody terribly. He took the little black box out of his pocket and opened it. Looking at the diamond ring inside, he felt the warm tears fall down his cheeks.

"Oh, Cody!" he sobbed. "I hope you're okay." Little drops of rain fell down, and as it started getting harder, Zack climbed up the tree and went in his tree house. He was quite proud of his creativity. He made it so there was just enough room for everyone to have their space, if they were to find him, ever. As he heard the rain fall outside, he went upstairs to an empty room. He laid down, cold and alone and fell asleep, waiting for morning to come.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cody? Cody, wake up." Cody felt someone shaking his shoulder, forcing him out of his dreamless sleep. He looked up and saw Bailey above him. Cody looked around himself, confused, watching the storm.

"When did it start raining?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Bailey said.

"We need to find land. It's been three days, Bailey. Did you make sure the flag is facing west?"

"I thought you said north." Bailey says, panicked.

"Oh, Bailey, no," Cody sighs. He gets up and turns the flag in the other direction. He looked down and saw Jesse curled up with Zavier. He felt jealous. They were still together and Zack was far away from him. He couldn't go another night without his Zacky by his side. His heart felt so cold and empty.

Bailey looked at the distant look on Cody's face. She stood next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Cody."

"I miss him." Cody mutters, distantly.

"We all do. I know how you feel." Cody looks at her confused. "I was going out with this one guy. I was so in love with him. Daddy hated him though, because he didn't feel he was good enough for me, so they sent me on the ship. I haven't seen him since, and now I don't think I ever will."

"You never told me about that Bailey." Cody says.

"I never told anybody. I was too heartbroken to even talk about it."

"I shouldn't even be here." Cody looks down at the floor. "Bailey, can I tell you something?"

"Anything Cody, I won't say a word."

Cody looks out at the ocean. "I haven't even told Zack yet. If I knew this would've happen, I would've told him. I found out just a few days ago." Cody puts his hands on his stomach and looks at it. Cody hears Bailey gasp and looks at her.

"Cody, are you. . ." Bailey couldn't finish her sentence she was speechless. Cody nods and turns in her arms as she opens them to give him a hug.

"I can't do this without him," Cody cries. "What am I gonna do?"

"Cody," she sighs. "For once in my life I don't have the answer to that. I'm sorry." Cody nods, understanding. "We'll get through this. Did you go to the doctor at all?" Cody shakes his head.

"I took the test a dozen times. They each came up positive." He says, sitting down.

"Well there could still be a possible chance they were wrong."

"Yeah, a million to one," Cody says. "I know I'm pregnant. I can just feel it. The funny thing is I'm ready."

"Cody, how are you even going to give birth? We're on a life boat."

"We'll find land. I know we will."

"But still, there are no doctors out here."

"But you've delivered a baby before."

"We don't have the tools, Cody. There's a possibility you could die from this." Bailey panics.

"That's my choice. I'm doing this, Bailey." Cody looks away.

"Okay. It's your body, I'll let you do what you want." She says, quietly. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know a month or two. I don't know."

"Cody. . ." she whispers.

"It's okay."

"OH, MY GOD!" Zavier screams. Bailey and Cody look to see what Zavier was screaming at, an island is seen up ahead.

Bailey turns to Cody and says, "It's an island. Cody, you were right. Do you think Zack's there?"

"Hoping," Cody says one word. There is no hint of a smile his face shows no emotion.

"Cody?" Bailey says.

"Come on. We have to start a fire before nightfall." Cody gets out of the boat, but Bailey grabs his arm, holding him back.

"Bailey, what are you doing?"

"Cody, stop it."

"What-"

"Enough with the depression," Bailey says. "Cody, look around you. There's a strong possibility he's here, stop moping, please?"

"Bailey. . ." Cody says. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go find shelter, maybe, possibly, we might find him as well." Bailey smiles and follows Cody.

"When did Cody become the leader?" Jesse mumbles and his boyfriend chuckles.

Cody finds a spot and tells Bailey to find some driftwood for the fire. "Zavier, you go with her."

"Aye, aye, captain." Cody rolls his eyes.

"So…." Zavier drawls out.

"What?" Bailey says, getting hit with a branch.

"What's up with, Cody? He's been acting weird. I mean I know he missed Zack and all, but he's acting more depressed then I'd think he'd be."

"He's never been apart from Zack this long. He misses him."

"Yeah, if I was…"Zavier trails off when they heard a distant "ow." "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Bailey turns toward a grassy plane area where a blonde headed boy is laying with coconuts all over him. "Zack!" Bailey screams. He turns around and his eyes widen. He immediately gets up and Bailey runs in for a hug, crushing him. "Oh, my God, I'm so glad we found you."

"Me, too," Zack replies. "It's been tough without my friends." Zack looks at Zavier and smiles. "Come here, you goof. Give me a hug."

Zavier gives Zack a hug before Bailey says, "Zack, we thought you were dead. Cody's been freaking out."

"Cody. Is he all right? Where is he? He's not hurt is he?"

"He's okay," Bailey laughs, calming him down. "He's back making a shelter." Before Bailey could finish her sentence, Zack was walking away, towards the direction she said Cody was. He was going to find his love.


	3. My Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series.**

Chapter 3: My Love

Cody looked around for something to put together for shelter as Bailey left. He looked over at and Ms. Tutweiler, they've been quiet since they left the ship. "What's up, Ms. Tutweiler?"

"We're going to die out here," she says, dramatically.

"Ms. T, I'm sure there is food out here. We haven't exactly searched the entire island." Cody stopped talking when he heard someone's footsteps behind him. He turned his body toward the direction of the noise and his eyes doubled in size at what he saw.

"Cody. . ." Zack smiled. Cody smiles and ran over to Zack and gave him a hug. Zack wrapped his arms around Cody and squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened to you?" Cody asks, looking at Zack.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Don't you dare do that to me again, Zachary Martin. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Coco." Zack grins.

"Zack, just out of curiosity, where have you been staying?" Zack turns to the sound of Bailey's voice.

"Oh, I have a tree house not that far from here. I built it big enough so that we can all fit into it. I was hoping you guys would find me." Zack shrugs.

"You built a tree house?" Bailey asks, astonished.

"Zack's really good with his wood." Cody replies, smirking.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Zavier replies. Zack and Cody laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you where I'm . . . or we're staying," Zack smiles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zack takes them up into his tree house and they're amazed of it all. Zack looks at Woody and sees how he's eyeing all the food in the small makeshift kitchen. "Woody, go ahead. Just leave enough for the rest of us," Zack says.

"Zack, I'm impressed. It's amazing. You did a good job," Ms. Tutweiler says.

"Thanks, Ms. T."

"Zack, can I talk to you? Alone?" Cody asks Zack, holding his hand. Zack nods and leads him to their shared bedroom. Bailey watches them leave, knowingly. Cody looks at their room and sees a hammock hanging in the middle. "Nice bed," he says, sarcastically, while smiling at his love.

Zack chuckles,"Yeah, it is comfortable, though. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Cody looks away, looking for something to change the subject. "We should go swimming. I haven't gone swimming in a long time."

Zack looks at him weird, "Okay, babe, we can do that later. What's going on?"

Cody looks back at him, "Nothing." He walks closer to him, his arms circling his neck. "I've missed you." Cody's lips connect to Zack's as if they were meant to be there. Zack's hands immediately go to Cody's lower back.

Cody moans and Zack takes his chance to enter his tongue. Zack dominates Cody's tongue, massaging it with his own. Cody tugs at the back Zack's hair and Zack moans. Zack bucks his hips and Cody can feel his erection against his own. Out of air, Cody separates his lips from Zack's, and whispers, "I love you, Zacky," sweetly.

"I love you, too." Cody smiles, mischievously, and before Zack could say a word, the floor is beneath his back, with Cody straddling his hips. Zack smiles and bucks his hips up. Cody's palm meets Zack's clothed erection and the smile on his face grows bigger as he moans Cody's name. Cody unbuckles Zack's belt unzips his jeans; he pulls Zack's pants down. Cody's lips nip at Zack's boxer clad erection.

"Cody," Zack calls out. "Cody, stop. They'll hear us." Cody doesn't stop, but makes it worse for Zack to concentrate. He pulls down Zack's boxers, releasing his hard cock. Cody nibbles on the tip and licks his 6 ½ length like lollipop.

He engulfs his entire length, bobbing his head up and down. Cody can taste Zack's pre-cum on his tongue. Zack grabs hold of Cody's hair and tugs at it, which makes Cody moan, leaving vibrations on Zack's dick.

"Cody, can I . . . Oh, my . . ." Cody hears Bailey's voice and rips his lips from Zack's cock, leaving a popping noise.

"Shit!" Zack says, pulling up his boxers over his still hard dick.

Cody looks at Bailey, who is covering her eyes. "Cody, I know you're kind of busy but can I talk to you, please?" Cody sighs and gets up, pushing her out the door.

He hears Zack say to himself, "Fucking cock blocker," and he chuckles.

"You were supposed to tell him," Bailey says, crossing her arms.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Cody asks.

"So you did."

"Well, no, but I'm working on it. I don't exactly know how I'm going to do, yet," Cody says, twiddling with his fingers.

"You do know he's going to find out eventually. You're not going to be able to hide it forever."

Cody smiles, "Yes, I know."

Zack looks at the ground, upon hearing his boyfriend's conversation with Bailey. A million questions were swarming his head per second. He grabbed his coat and ran outside ignoring the protests from Cody. He kept running until he reached the bank, watching the water flow. He sat in front of the bank, thinking of Cody. Thinking of what would make him want to cheat on him. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Cody. He sat next to him, watching the water, and thinking of what to say.

"Are you mad?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Just found out my boyfriend's cheating on me? Yeah I feel great," Zack says, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you."

"Then what were you and Bailey talking about?" Zack says, looking at Cody.

"Zack, I'm not cheating on you," he looks at Zack, "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Zack stares at Cody, not speaking a word. His eyes go wide, but he is frozen to his spot. He cannot speak because he doesn't know what to say. Cody begins to grow worried in the silence. He tries to grab Zack's hand but when Zack doesn't return the hold, he gives up.

"Zack, please talk to me," Cody says desperately. Zack blinks. "Zacky, just say something, anything. Your silence is killing me."

"Cody," Zack whispers. Cody lets out a sigh of relief. Zack turns his head to look at the water, but says nothing else. He continues to stare into nothing and Cody frowns. Cody felt a trickle of water on his cheek, looked up, and saw that it was starting to rain.

Cody grabs for Zack's arm, "Zack we should go. It's starting to rain." He doesn't budge, so Cody eventually gives up. "Fine," he says, exasperatedly. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be inside, where I'm not getting wet." Cody walks away from the lifeless Zack. Zack could feel his heart drumming against his chest, ready to just burst out. Zack looked at the spot where Cody once was. He took out the box in his pocket, where he is keeping safe. He opened it, the diamond band staring back at him. He sighs loudly and falls back against the grass.

"Fuck," he screams, loud enough the whole island probably heard him. He hears footsteps behind him and sits up. Zavier sits next to Zack in the pouring rain.

"You're going to get sick, you know," Zavier says.

"Man, I don't give a shit right now."

Zavier looks at Zack. "I heard." Zack laughs with no emotion. "Cody thinks you hate him, you know."

"I don't. I couldn't. Dude, I fucked up." Zack runs his hand through his blonde hair. "I'm sixteen, I can hardly raise myself, now I'm . . ."

"Zack, you have Cody. He's good with kids. He can teach you. You're not alone, Zack."

"But how are we supposed to raise a kid out here. I don't want them to live in this environment. I want to give it a home, a school, a family."

"You still can. Zack you're good at building and I'm sure you can turn that tree house into a home healthy for a baby. Ms. Tutweiler can still school us, and Zack did you forget . . . Your family's here with you." Zack looks at Zavier. Zavier looks down at the black box in Zack's hand. "You still plan on asking him?"

Zack puts the black box in his pocket and gets up, Zavier falling suit. "Come on. I have a family to take care of." Zavier smiles and follows Zack back to the tree house. Zack looks at everyone, who's strangely quiet. He ignores the quiet eeriness and goes to his and Cody's room. Zack almost opens the door before he hears voices on the other side of the door. He cracks it open a little bit and sees Cody and Bailey on the hammock. Cody has his head on her shoulder as he talks to her in a hushed voice.

"I don't know Bailey. It was like he wasn't even there at all. All he did was stare at me like I had lost my mind," Cody says.

"I'm sure he was just shocked is all, Cody. He'll come around."

Cody lifts his head to look at her, "You always seem to have all the answers, don't you." Bailey smiles and Zack opens the door wider and steps in.

He looks at Bailey and asks, "Can I talk to Cody?"

Bailey nods and walks past Zack, he steps closer to Cody until their knees are touching. He picks up his hand and interlaces their fingers together. "What you told me, it's true?" Zack looks into Cody's eyes.

"Yeah, completely, I wouldn't lie about this Zack."

"We're young," Zack starts, and Cody sighs depressingly. "I think that's what scared me the most. I won't know what I'm doing. But then I look at your gorgeous face." Zack tilts Cody's chin up with two fingers to look at him. "And I think I can get through this. You'll be by my side, supporting me, while I'm supporting you. Cody, we're having a baby. Yet, I'm still scared as shit, but I have you. I want to ask you something so bear with me, please. Cody Martin," Zack gets on one knee and pulls the box out," my brother, my best friend, my lover . . ." Zack opens the box and says, "Will you marry me?"

Bailey moves her ear closer to the door to hear better, as does everybody else. She gasps at Zack's words.

Cody stares at Zack, his heart humming and butterflies flying around in his stomach.

"Anytime now, Cody," Zack says when Cody takes more than five minutes to answer.

"You bought me a ring?" Zack nods. "_You _bought me a ring?" Zack nods again, enthusiastically.

"So what do you say? Cody, are you gonna marry me?"

Cody nods, "Yeah. Yes. Definitely." Zack smiles, hugely, as does Cody. He stands up and takes the ring out of the box. The ring fits his finger perfectly. Cody pulls Zack down into a passionate heated kiss.

Bailey, as does everyone else, cheers loudly. They quite down as they hear rustling from the inside. Bailey hears floorboards squeaking minutes later and says, "Are they . . ." she doesn't finish as everyone starts leaving in different directions. Bailey leaves as well, figuring Zack and Cody would want their privacy.

Zack pants loudly as he rolls off of his fiancé. He pulls Cody close and kisses the top of his head. "Why is it we always end up on the floor?" Cody asks.

"You sayin' you want to have sex on the hammock?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. I mean, what's the hammock for, if we don't have sex on it?" Zack turns over, trying to muffle his laughter, but not really working, because Cody could still hear him. "Zack? Zack, why are you laughing?"

Zack turns back over and plants a kiss on Cody's nose. "I love you," he says. Zack gets up and starts putting his clothes on.


End file.
